


of Flames and Magics

by Blackenergy666, The_Plauge_Dragon



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 'Dark' Lord Izuku, Accidental Nightmare Izuku, Crack, Dormammu!Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fem!Shoto, Female Todoroki Shouto, Female Yoarashi Inasa, or as good a Crack as I can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
Summary: Remember to Comment and share your thoughts, also make sure to check out the Plauge Dragon's work - seriously he does good stuff





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts, also make sure to check out the Plauge Dragon's work - seriously he does good stuff

Long before the universe began, there used to exist only Light and Dark - one a sentient force of cosmic and mystical power, for eons and seconds they ruled over the Primordial Chaos of their realm.

Then, one day it changed. The Big Bang occurred and the universe was born - life surged through both Light and Dark, creating the Universe, forming the planets and stars and the beings that would become the races of today. And with life, came the existence of Gods; and of course, not all Gods were born from the Light.

In the Darkness, Gods were also born, beings of unimaginable eldritch power, whose very presence warped reality, twisting and changing it with naught but a gesture. Umar, Clea, Satannish, Mephitso being only some of the entities born in the Dark.

The greatest of these entities was Dormammu - a being of Flame and Chaos, of such cosmic and mystic might that he splintered from his brothers and sisters with merely a gesture. As he aged, his power grew, and soon his fraction of a dimension grew to become its own unique place, with Gods and Life of its own - this is the Dark Dimension.

Legends foretold his coming to the earth, that his arrival shall be heralded by a song of Flame and Dust, that he shall conquer the world with ease and enslave the mortal race. Prophets wept blood and Seers eyes’ rolled from their sockets, merely glimpsing His arrival, so much so that others refused to even try.

His followers gleefully awaited that day, while his enemies frantically prepared for what they saw as the Armageddon. And soon that day arrived, as one Inko Midoriya cried out as she gave birth to her child.

Her husband coughed, and a small ball of fire leapt from his mouth and ignited some of the dust in the air. This action went largely ignored by everyone else, as Inko pushed out the newest member of the Midoriya family.

“Izuku, Izuku Midoriya - that’s your name.” Inko said as she held her son for the first time, tears cascading down her face, though she could feel her body heating up. A few days later she was released from the hospital and spent a week having her way with Hisashi. He left the country not long after that. The divorce papers came not two months later.

At four Izuku’s hair lit on fire. Flames of green danced around his head, as Izuku showed off incredible pyrokinetic power - this naturally caught the attention of the number two hero, Endeavor.

Izuku was summarily introduced to Shoko - Endeavor’s daughter, and with it, began a lifelong companionship and, in the future, something more. Nobody questioned why Endeavor disappeared for three days or why he divorced Rei and gave up custody of his children to her after that.

“Ok, since when could Shochan do THAT?!” Fuyumi questioned as her sister wielded the forces of Fire and Ice, from the wrong sides no less, in what could only be described as ‘magic.’

“Oh. That. It's just something Izuku taught her to do,” came Inko’s flippant response as she continued her yoga exercises, Fuyumi blushing lightly at the sight of her shapely rear on display.

“but...how...ug...Fuck it.” She groaned out, before just ignoring it. At least until Izuku, all puppy eyes and lip quivers asked if she wanted to learn how to do it herself. And soon enough, she herself controlling Mystical Ice.

The years passed, and in their first year of High School, Izuku and Shoko began dating. Something that had Rei smugly taking money from Inko. “Dammit Izu, why couldn’t you wait till your final year for this!” she had grumbled, good-naturedly.

Over the course of high school, Inko began to date again and soon met a tall man of British descent, with grey eyes that gave off a low shine. His hair was inky black and was highlighted by streaks of grey,adding an air of dignity to him.

“Ah, Hello young man, I am Doctor Stephen Strange - your mother has told me quite a lot about you.” the doctor introduced himself to Izuku. Both men could sense the other being mystically inclined.

“You’re like me...aren’t you?” the greenette asked. “You can do magic, can’t you?” he clarified, much to the amusement of the doctor. Izuku was fascinated by this man, as he had not met someone else like him.

“Yes, Yes I can.” Stephen said as he summoned and shaped mystical energy, forming weapons and items from it. He even used his Quirk - Ironically named Mage Hand - to do this, though Izuku suspected he could do more than just his Quirk to extend the Magic.

In his second year of high school, it became the Midoriya-Strange household, with Inko and Izuku both learning magic from Stephen. For Inko, it was not only controlling her Succubaic powers, it was also learning to craft illusions and summon familiars.

With Izuku it was more generalised. He learned how to teleport, open portals, transmute matter and energy, communicate telepathically, move things around with telekinesis and finally conjure matter magically. However, Izuku noticed that his new dad would get… agitated whenever he used his power, and would go… somewhere.

Soon enough, high school was over and it was time for them to consider their future education. Izuku and Shoko both had their hearts set on U.A, which was not that surprising, given Izuku’s idolisation of All Might.

It was after the last day of school, and Izuku was walking home from class - Shoko and Fuyumi had disappeared to get her ready for their date tonight. So lost in his thought, he wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on around him. He didn’t see the creeping slime.

“Hey kid, let me borrow your body for a se-” the sludge villain began, before Izuku calmly turned around, his eyes lighting up. “Oh my gosh! your Quirk is so cool! Are you just made of sludge full time or is it a transformation Qui-” He was cut off by the sludge villain entering his throat.

“Shut up, you brat!” he shouted. Izuku would’ve normally continued to gush about the Quirk, but he noticed that the villain smelled awful, and he and Shoko had plans to eat at his place tonight, and he didn’t want to stink! He’d probably have to shower twice! “Can you please not? I’m having my girlfriend over tonight.” he projected his thoughts to the living sludge.

“Ohhh, lucky me! Once I take over your body, I can use it to kill her!” the villain cackled. Now, this made Izuku mad. This monster was going to attack his girlfriend! Normally, he wouldn’t dare use his power, as it upset his dad, but this was an exception.

“You. DARE!?” he shouted, power exploding from him. “WHAT THE FU-!” the sludge monster shouted, being blown apart. He reformed, only to see Izuku wreathed in flame. “W-whoa…” the villain stammered. “W-what are you!?” He screeched, as Izuku stormed towards him.

Izuku didn’t answer. He merely snapped his fingers, and the sludge villain was engulfed in flames. “I AM HERE!” a voice shouted. Izuku hurriedly put out the fire. The villain turned towards the Symbol of Peace.

“TEXAS… SMASH!” All Might shouted, punching the villain. Izuku watched as All Might stuffed the villain into two soda bottles. “YOUNG MAN? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” he shouted. Izuku had stars in his eyes. “Oh my gosh, it’s All Might!” he shouted. “The Symbol of Peace… Sir, please sign my notebook!” he begged, holding an empty page open for him.

All Might nodded, and pulled a pen from his back pocket. He quickly signed it, and returned it to Izuku. “NOW THEN, I’LL BE TAKING HIM TO THE POLICE STATION!” WIth that, All Might leapt into the air. Izuku smiled, before heading home.

With high school over, it was time. U.A. beckoned Izuku and Shoko. Of course, the fact that both got in on Endeavor’s recommendation was largely due to his respect of their talents and not the nightmares he suffered fromIzuku’s home, or that Izuku had once accidently sent him to the Dark Dimension.

And so, they went to the exam. It consisted of passing several benchmarks: a Quirked sprint, a non-Quirked spar, a general Quirk test and finally a battle against something called the Zero Pointer.

Izuku breezed through all of them. For the race, he simply created a trial of fire that he used to hide his teleport. In the martial arts area, he used the skills he learned from his dad on top of his own inhuman strength, allowing him to curbstomp his opponent - he often just used his opponent's momentum and power to humiliate him.

He saw Endeavor’s records and made sure to shatter them by a wide margin, and with the Zero-Pointer, Izuku, in essence, dropped a mini sun onto it and called it a day. It was here he found Shoko sparing with a girl using a wind-based quirk. Shoko had the girl trapped between her thighs.

The wind girl forfeited, and introductions were made. He learned her name was Inasa Yoarashi. Numbers were exchanged and dates set, and Izuku and Shoko left with the busty girl’s number. Shoko, however, also left with her taste.

Soon they were just waiting on confirmation of their acceptance, though throughout the wait they both studiously ignored their respective mother’s love-lives. Rei had started to date an american hero named the Human Torch - a less powerful but more likable pyrokinetic man than Endeavor.

The date he, Shoko, and Inasa set came about. It started as a simple date that ended with both girls between his legs and with both of them taking turns on his shoulders.

Soon, the day that they got their confirmation came. “YAY! We got in Zukun, We got in!” Shoko exclaimed happily as she danced around, her generous assets bouncing as she did.

“What the- where is that song coming fro-” Natsuo went to ask about the song that was playing from somewhere.

“Don’t worry about it.” Fuyumi said as she read a magazine. What went unsaid, was the fact that it was written in a language no human could speak, though the images gave away some of its contents.

“But-” he went to ask again.

The red flaked white-haired young woman brought her magazine down “DON’T worry about it!” she firmly instructed her brother, who was so scared by the sight of her glowing eyes and slightly demonic visage he gave up the line of questioning there and then.

“Hey Natsu - wanna learn a cool trick about your Quirk?” The Greenette asked the elder brother of his first girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku and Shoko walked into the University together, holding hands. The two had taken public transport, as Izuku had seen that his dad was already having a stressful day. They soon arrived, although Izuku was sighing during the whole time they were on the train.

“What is it?” his girlfriend asked. “Cultists.” he grumbled. Shoko nodded. Her friend was incredibly powerful, and if the nightmares her dad had experienced were true, not even human.

“What are they asking for this time?” she asked.

“The usual. Power, eternal life, etc.” he replied, irritation colouring his tone.

“But enough about that! Let’s get to class!” She declared, pointing at the building dramatically. 

“...Do you know where 1-A is?” Izuku asked, humor in his voice.

Shoko slumped. “No…” she dejectedly admitted, this swiftly turned into a pout at her boyfriends chuckling “Hmmm, no need to be a meanie.”

The two searched together. With the help of some upperclassmen, however, they found their way. “Woah… that door’s huge!” Shoko exclaimed, looking up.

“Is it for students with Gigantification Quirks?” Izuku asked aloud. ‘This is it… behind these doors are those who passed the Practical…’ he thought, opening the doors.

“Get your feet off of the desk!” a stern voice ordered to the confusion of Izuku and Shoko. Said confusion turned into amusement in the case of Shoko and exasperation for Izuku as a second voice piped up.

“FUCK OFF, FOUR EYES. I DO WHAT I WANT!” a loud and angry voice declared, one Izuku and Shoko knew from childhood. Shoko’s giggles began to grow in volume as Izuku’s hand met his face.

“...Of course he’s here” the green flame user sighed. They had not been on good terms since Mitsuki’s 26th birthday. “Welp, guess it's time to face the music.” he groaned as he opened the door.

In an instant the owner of the second voice quieted as he locked on to Izuku, his face twisted into a near psychotic rage as he snarled out “Deku.” His gaze held nothing but murderous intent “DEKU!!! I’m gonna kill you for what you did!” he roared at the other male.

“What did I do this time Yapper?” sighed the demon lord. He was not in the mood to deal with this right now, and Shoko’s giggles were not helping him either. Izuku could feel a headache coming on.

“What do you do...YOU TURNED MY MOM INTO THE THIRSTIEST HAG EVER! I CAN BARELY SLEEP AT NIGHT!” he roared at the demon lord.

“Oh come on, Aunt Mitsuki is not that bad - she doesn’t even need to feed like most succubus do, all that is probably making Uncle Masaru very-!” the demonic male tried to explain, but was cut off by an explosion.

“SHUT IT DEKU!” came the enraged and embarrassed roar from the blond male.

Shoko chose here to speak up. “I do believe Izuku’s mother has your mom beat in the thirst department though,” she pondered aloud.

“Really Shoko? Three words for you: Rei and Johnny.” Izuku said to his girlfriend. Shoko pouted as her face inflamed.

“Jerk” she muttered, recalling the amount of times she had caught them in any room of the house. Inko and Stephen believed in privacy. Rei and Johnny? Not so much.

The interaction was cut off by someone saying “If you brats are here to make friends, you can leave right now.” With that said, a giant slug- no, a person in a sleeping bag, “waved” into the room.

The bag stood up and out stepped a man, Izuku narrowed his eyes - he was familiar somehow.

He looked extremely worn down, like he hadn’t slept properly in months and hadn't seen the blade of a razor in weeks. He sported a ragged black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that were tucked into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and a signature wrap scarf on his neck.

“Good morning class. I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa,” he said, introducing himself as well as his role. “Now grab this,” he gestured to the gym uniform - a tracksuit. The suit itself was a high collared blue short sleeved zipper shirt with a white vest and blue pants.

On the uniform itself was were a series of white lines resembling the U.A. logo, with a stylised red and white design on the outside of the arms. “And head outside to the field.” he finished as he gave them his instructions.

It took everyone a few minutes to get dressed. “All right, you’ll be doing a Quirk Assessment Test.” Aizawa droned. “What!? What about Orientation?! We’re going to miss it!” A girl with brown hair exclaimed. “If you really want to make the big leagues you can’t waste time on pointless ceremonies.” he explained.

“You weren’t allowed to use your Quirks during your tests in high School the. Averages of those tests are still used here. It’s irrational, and most likely due to the Ministry of Education procrastinating. Bakugou, you were the top of the practical exam. How far could you throw a softball in high school?” Aizawa asked.

“87 meters” he respectfully said.

“Try throwing one using your Quirk.” the teacher monotoned. He walked up into a circle at the beginning. “You may do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle.” Aizawa flatly stated.

“DIE!” Izuku’s childhood friend shouted.

‘...Die?’ Izuku thought as they watched him use an explosive blast to send the ball flying.

“Know your own maximum first. That’s the most rational way to form the foundations of a hero.” He held up a device that read the distance the ball went. It read 805.2 meters. “WOAH!” the entire class shouted.

Various things were said. One of the girls who had pink skin and a set of horns cheered “This looks fun!” That caught their teacher’s attention.

“‘This looks fun?’, huh?” Izuku figured something bad was about to happen. “You have four years to become a hero. Do you think that you’ll have an attitude like that the whole time?” A positively evil grin spit the teacher’s face.

“All right then. Whoever gets the last overall place in all eight tests gets expelled.”

A panicked yell rang out through the class.

“You can’t do that!” one of the students shouted.

“At UA, all of us teachers have a lot of flexibility, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Welcome to UA, kids. Welcome to hell.”

“Last place will be expelled?!? But it’s only the first day… no… any expulsion for getting last would be too cruel!!” The nice girl said.

“Natural disasters, large accidents, and selfish villains. Each of these can end the career or the life of a hero. Now, the real tests will begin.”

The first test was a 50-meter dash. ‘Alright Izuku, how should you do this? A portal? Nah. Some magical augmentation should be alright.’ When the robot ordered them to start, Izuku took off. “0.25 seconds!” the robot declared. ‘...Maybe I went a little too fast…’ he thought. Everyone was in utter shock. ‘Yep. I’m gonna need to turn it down a couple of notches…’

Izuku wondered what he should do with the grip tester. Should he put any effort into it? When one of his classmates was being congratulated for his 640 kg grip, Izuku made up his mind. His read ‘666.666 kg’.

Izuku watched as the rest of the class did the standing long jump. He decided to just act like a normal human for this one for giggles.

Next was repeated side-steps. Izuku decided to do better here. He ended up getting second place, much to the shock of the students who didn’t know him.

Finally, it was the ball throw. That nice-sounding girl proceeded to gently toss the ball into the air, using her Quirk to cancel out its gravity. Aizawa sighed, and the screen read ‘infinity.’ “Midoriya, you’re up.” he droned.

Izuku nodded, and grabbed a ball. Here, since there was almost no way that he’d get first, he decided to show off. He began to power up. However, he was soon wrapped in the teacher’s scarf.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Aizawa snarled.

Izuku’s eyes widened. “You’re Eraserhead! SO COOL! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T RECOGNIZE YOU EARLIER!” Izuku exclaimed, eyes sparkling, seemingly not worried about the fact that the pro had him held captive. “Dad said you were a great help in the raids!” He said.

Aizawa thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in horror. “Oh Gods no. You’re Strange’s kid.” He despaired.

“Yep!” Izuku cheerfully replied, uncaring of his teachers suffering.

“That explains how you know magic, which brings me to my next question: WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DRAWING POWER FROM THE DARK DIMENSION!?” he shouted. “Do you have ANY IDEA how fucking dangerous that is!?”

Izuku cocked his head. “Drawing power from…” Izuku trailed off, his mood darkening “ **MOTHERFUCKER THAT’S MY STANDARD POWER** ” He roared in reply. “I’M STRANGE’S SON, DON’T LECTURE ME ON MAGIC!”   
  
“Wh-wha” Aizawa staggard, clearly not expecting someone to call him like that.

“ **THAT ‘DARK DIMENSION’ YOU SENSED WAS MY N̴̢̩̐̏͝A̵̯͎͆T̷̼͈̮̓͆Ū̵̗͂R̵͉̦̈̀͝À̴̞̘̰̅͂L̷͕̘͂ ̶̱̆͝P̷̢̝̬̄̈́̀Ō̷̭̰W̵̬̓͊̄E̶͎͊R̷̡͓̓̌!** ” Izuku’s flames grew intnese with his anger as red began to flicker through it.

Still stunned Aizawa conceded the point and withdrew his scarf, Shoko flared her own ice up to counter the heat and with it Izuku’s temper began to cool.

‘Alright… Focus… Focus… Focus… Don’t destroy the ball with this’ he thought, winding up. Shoko facepalmed.

“And here we go.” She groaned. Izuku moved, with a motion to smooth to be human he let the ball soar. It parted the clouds, and then came to rest at 15 km.

‘What… there was no Dark Magic… how!?’ Aizawa asked astonished.

Izuku, stood smiling “Nice!” he fist pumped in celebration, “That’s 2 km further than last time” he grinned at this, he was getting stronger.

Sit-ups were next. Izuku did alright, as most of his classmates weren’t able to use their Quirks to help themselves.

Toe touching was the 7th part. ‘Alright Izuku, how should I do this?’ He asked himself before grinning, he converted his back into flames and with a doubled layered illusion no one noticed. As a result he was able to bend his back more than humanly possible, getting him a higher score.

Finally, it was endurance running. Izuku for fun here began to channel the power of another dimension, so he reached out past the Dark Dimension and into the Elder plane. He then moulded the energy into a shell around his body and nudged it into motion. He scored a fairly reasonable score there.

“Alright, it’d be a waste of time to go over each of your scores one by one, so I’ll show them all.” He pressed a button on a remote, and the scores popped up. Last place was a girl named ‘Toru Hakagure’. A girl with black hair fell down, sobbing. “Also, I was lying. No one’s going home.”

There was a pause. “That was a rational deception to make you all do your best!” Most of the class face-faulted. Izuku, on the other hand, walked up to Hakagure. He gently moved her hair out of her eyes. “Did you hear Aizawa-sensei? You’re not expelled!” he soothed.

Hakagure sniffled. Izuku held out his hand. “Do you want help getting up?” he asked. She nodded. Before she could grab his hand, he grabbed hers. “So, what’s your Quirk?” he asked.

“...I’m invisible.” she said, after a pause, shocked that he could see her.

Izuku turned towards Shoko. “Is she?” he asked. Shoko nodded. “...Oh.”

Aizawa sighed. ‘Damn it Strange, why did you need to teach this kid and what did he mean by ‘natural power’?’ he groaned internally, it was going to be a long 4 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku arrived home with his girlfriend. When they arrived, they were greeted with Stephen there, smiling. “Hey Son! How was school?” he asked.

“Great!” Izuku responded. “Eraserhead is our teacher!”

Strange burst out laughing. “That poor bastard!” he laughed. “He’s gonna be getting three hours of sleep, max!”

Shoko put her hand on her chin. “That explains him showing up in a sleeping bag,” she said. Strange was now positively howling with laughter.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, one of the students of 1-A was pouring over his books on occult lore.

‘That power… it was the dark dimension, there’s no doubt… he said he was the son of the Sorcerer Supreme- Strange did marry one Inko Midoriya and she had a child… but how was he able to draw so freely on the powers of the Dark Dimension?’

These thoughts, and more, were going through the feathered head of one Tokoyami Fumikage. “Do you have any idea, Dark Shadow?” he asked.

“Well… there is one… but it’s so stupid.” the sentient dark mass replied.

“Oh?” Fumikage asked. “What if he’s… the Avatar?” Dark Shadow pondered.

Tokoyami burst out laughing. “You were right. Such an idea is absurd!” he gasped.

  
  


Aizawa waited on the rooftop, looking over a decrepit building. “Are they there?” a voice asked. Eraserhead turned towards the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Yeah. From what I’ve seen they’re still there.” he replied.

Strange nodded. “I’ll go first. You’ll come directly after.”

Shota nodded. “Hey, Dr Strange? What is it with cultists and the full moon?”

  
  


Izuku groaned again. What was it with cultists and the full moon!? He wanted to sleep, damn it! ‘Oh mighty one, let us insignificant ants drink just a drop of your infinite power’ He groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

He had school tomorrow! Was it too much to ask that they’d shut up?! Suddenly, the prayers became more urgent. ‘Dormammu! The Sorcerer Supreme is upon us! Please grant us your power!’ Izuku had to resist the urge to send a mental middle finger. Groaning aloud, he put his head in his hands.

  
  


“Hurry! We don’t have much time!” Steven instructed. Eraserhead tied up the last two cultists.

“The leader’s in there!” The Underground hero shouted. Strange kicked the doors in.

“Hello. Consider yourself lucky that I do house calls.” He snarked. The cultist leader snarled, and a great duel of magic began.

Izuku finally cut the connection when he was sure his dad was going to win. ‘Alright, now then… time for be-’ he was cut off by another cultist.

‘Oh Great One-’ He was not having any of their bullshit. ‘THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!’ he roared. ‘U-uh… m-my d-daughter… s-she got accepted into UA… it’s a s-school… a-and the tuition is r-really high… and w-we’re r-r-r-really poor…’ The man was almost passing out.

‘WHAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER’S NAME?’ he asked. So far, this wasn’t a request for eternal life or some shit like that. ‘Ochako Uraraka.’ the man said clearly. Izuku got the picture. It was that nice girl! ‘TAKE FIVE STEPS BACK.’ he ordered. The man did.

There was a dull ‘thud’. ‘THERE. HAVE 25 POUNDS OF PURE GOLD. THAT SHOULD COVER IT. AND NO, THIS IS FREE. AT LEAST YOU’RE MAKING SELFLESS REQUESTS…’ he grumbled.

‘Huh?!’ Izuku realized he still had the connection. He quickly shut it off. Thankfully, that seemed to be the last request. He sighed, and plopped into bed.

Dr. Strange looked through the window of the shabby apartment. “What is he doing?” Aizawa inquired. “Pleading. Something about… his daughter? Apparently she got into UA.” Strange replied.

Aizawa sighed. “Should we take him?” he asked.

“It’s unlikely his request will be-” they were cut off when a massive force covered the area, sealing the man off from their vision. “...What the fuck was that?” Shota asked.

Strange gasped in horror. “He just got Dormammu’s  _ undivided attention _ .” he whispered.

“Is that bad?” Aizawa inquired.

“Very.” Strange replied, his face pale. The wall of force retracted, and what was left was a man staring in awe at a lump of gold. 

Strange and Aizawa burst in. “H-huh!?” the man shouted. “Who are you!?” Aizawa screamed.

“H-hey, aren’t you my daughter’s teacher?” the man stammered.

“Daddy? What’s the noi- Aizawa-Sensei!? What are you doing here!?” Uraraka shouted. Eraserhead groaned.

“What was the cost?” Strange asked.

“H-he s-s-said there was n-none… he s-seemed rather… tired. He muttered something about the request b-being selfless…” Strange was glaring at the man.

Eraserhead was tapping the gold. “Why?” he asked.

“T-the tuition w-was really high… I didn’t want to crush Uraraka’s dreams… so I found an online site-”

Strange grabbed him. “URL. NOW!” he shouted. ‘Could this be it!? The site I’ve been looking for!?’

  
  


Izuku was rather groggy the next morning. “Fucking full moon… why?!” he grumbled.

Shoko gave him a one-armed hug. “Rough night?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. “There were so freaking many cultists asking for power or stuff like that. At least one of them was just trying to help his daughter…” He said.

“Oh?” Shoko asked. 

“Uraraka’s dad asked for some money to pay for tuition. Apparently they were quite poor.” the resident demon lord responded.

“‘Were’?” Shoko inquired, a smirk on her mouth. “25 pounds of pure gold later, and…” Izuku trailed off, a smile on his face. Shoko giggled, and gave him a hug.

Her generously large breasts were pressed against him. “You’re so kind!” she squealed. “T-thanks” he stammered.

She then broke the hug. “Come on! We don’t wanna be late!”

The classes were fairly normal throughout the morning. However, the afternoon held the class that everyone was looking forward to…

“ **I AM…** ” everyone turned towards the door. “ **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** ” It was All Might, entering in a very not-normal fashion.

“Wow! It really is All Might!” Kamiari exclaimed. The class soon went into fan mode.

“He’s a teacher here?!” Kirishima shouted in shock. “Is that his silver age costume?” Tsuyu asked. “It is! It’s so retro!” Ojiro responded. All Might then took up a position behind the desk.

“ **WELCOME STUDENTS! I TEACH BASIC HEROICS, WHICH WILL BE THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS YOU WILL BE TAKING! HERE IS WHERE YOU LEARN TO BE HEROES! TODAY, WE WILL BE DOING COMBAT TRAINING!** ” The air grew intense. Some people, like Katsuki, were excited. Some were nervous. Izuku, however, was mostly nonplussed with it all.

“ **AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT GETTING YOUR CLOTHES TORN! THE DESIGNS YOU SENT IN HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO YOUR COSTUMES!** ” All Might then used a remote he had gotten from… somewhere… to open a wall. Said wall now displayed 20 boxes. “ **MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!** ” With that, he opened the window and jumped out. Izuku got up, grabbed his costume holder, and walked towards the window.

“Midoriya? What are you doing?” Iida asked.

Shoko facepalmed and grabbed him by the shoulder. “This way Izuku.” she said. Izuku slumped, but did so.

“ **NOW THEN, TODAY THE COMBAT TRAINING WILL CONSIST OF URBAN BATTLES! YOU SEE, MOST VILLAIN ATTACKS TAKE PLACE IN CITIES! AND DESPITE WHAT YOU SEE ON THE NEWS, MOST OF THOSE BATTLES ARE INDOORS!** ” **   
** **   
** **THEREFORE, YOU WILL BE CONDUCTING TWO-ON-TWO MOCK INDOOR BATTLES! ONE RANDOM TEAM WILL BE HEROES, AND THE OTHER WILL BE VILLIANS! \NOW, I’M NOT DONE YET!**

“ **YOU SEE, THE BATTLE NEEDS A PURPOSE! THE VILLAINS WILL BE TASKED WITH PROTECTING A NUCLEAR DEVICE- AND DON’T WORRY, IT’S PAPER MACHE- WITHIN A FIVE-STORY BUILDING.**

“ **THE VILLAINS WIN IF THE WEAPON HASN’T BEEN TOUCHED BY THE HEROES, OR THEY HAVE CAPTURE SAID HEROES! THE HEROES WIN IF ONE OF THEM COMES INTO CONTACT WITH THE NUKE WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT!**

“ **THE TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN AT RANDOM, SO AS TO SIMULATE THE NEED TO FOR HEROES TO TEAM UP WITH WHOEVER IS AVAILABLE!** ” All Might instructed. He then slammed down a box. 

Shoko turned to Izuku. “No.” she instructed.

“But-” Izuku began.

“Let it be random, Izuku.” she interrupted. Izuku slumped again.

“Fine. Ruin my fun…” Many of the students looked at him in confusion.

“ **ALL RIGHT! FOR THE HEROES WE HAVE… IZUKU MIDORIYA AND RIKIDO SATO! AS FOR THE VILLAINS… WE HAVE TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE AND MINA ASHIDO! VILLAINS! GET READY! DO NOT BE AFRAID TO GET INTO CHARACTER!** ” All Might instructed. The two nodded, before going into the building.

Sato and Izuku were outside. “So what’s your Quirk?” Izuku asked.

“When I eat sugar, I get stronger, but I also get dumber.” he explained.

Izuku put his hand to his chin. “Do you have a plan?” Sato asked. Izuku shrugged. “It depends. Are you willing to let me do most of the fighting?” he asked. “...Are you sure? Do you think you can take them on?” Izuku gave Sato a smile that seemed slightly inhuman. “You underestimate me.”

“So Fumikage, should you fight them?” Mina asked, staring at the weapon.

“Indeed. I should work better alone, so you aren’t caught up my revelry in the dark.” the bird-headed student intoned

“...Ok… you don’t have to sound so serious…”

Fumikage and Dark Shadow awaited the confrontation. Sure enough, All Might spoke up.  **“THE HERO TEAM MAY ENTER THE BUILDING!”** Immediately, Izuku and Sato went through the door.

“Dark shadow, engage!” The resident edgelord commanded. The sentient mass of darkness complied. “Go for the weapon!” Izuku ordered. Sato nodded and went off. “You will get nowhere!” Fumikage roared, sending Dark Shadow after him… only for it to smack on a wall of solid force.

“Nice try.” Izuku said, smirking. He then snapped his fingers and sent another wall of force towards the shadow, flinging it back. “Hey Fumikage!” Izuku cheerfully waved. Dark Shadow went after him, but he sidestepped. “How’s your day going?” he asked, vaulting over the sentient blackness.

“Mine’s going all right. It’s amazing that All Might’s our teacher! You’d think he’d have a busy schedule but he makes time to teach us!” Izuku paused to give Dark Shadow some neck scratches. At this, Dark Shadow cooed.

“Fight seriously! I am playing the role of a villain, and heros should not be lax in the face of a threat!” Fumikage growled.

Izuku coked his head. “But you’re not a threat to me.”

Back at the main area, the class gasped. “H-he’s so arrogant!” Jiro exclaimed. Shoko chuckled, and shook her head.

“He’s not arrogant. Fumikage isn’t a threat to him.” she explained. Bakugou growled. “Fucking magic bullshit.”

The fact that his opponent was mocking him made Tokoyami furious! “You stand there, mocking my power, yet the only thing you can do is dodge!” Dark shadow attacked again. Izuku backflipped over it, not saying anything.

“DAMN IT!” the feathered student roared. “You leave me no choice, Midoriya… and I know All Might will stop the fight if things go out of hand…” Tokoyami began chanting. Izuku stopped moving in shock.

All Might immediately went for the mic.  **“TOKOYAMI! CEASE THE CHANTING!** ” he shouted, sweat beading on his brow.

Fumikage finished the chant, and a glow of black light enveloped Dark Shadow. “It’s only temporary, All Might.” he replied. “Dark Shadow! Seize him!” The sentient Quirk, now hyped up on Dark Magic, roared and rushed at Izuku.

Izuku sighed. “Well, I’m seeing you as a threat now. Enjoy.” He then snapped his fingers. Immediately, gravity shifted for Fumikage. ‘Down’ for him was now sideways. He let out a scream of surprise before he fell out of the window.

Izuku snapped again, and gravity reversed for him. Now he was ‘falling’ towards Izuku. Before he reorient himself, his gravity shifted again! Now he was falling towards the place where the class was! The force increased, and he went through the building, and was pinned to the wall. “...Help… me…” he whispered. He then fall in reverse.

**“...WHAT THE HECK?”** All Might asked.

Shoko sighed. “Gravity yoyo. He’s still barely considering Fumikage as a threat.”

Fumikage was bounced off of walls. Izuku was just standing there, a smirk on his face. “So, do you wanna give up?” he asked, gravity returning to normal. Fumikage crashed to the ground, groaning. “Or are you thirsty for more?” he said, smirking.

Fumikage lifted his head. “D-Dark s-shad-” Suddenly, he was in the middle of the air.

“I’ll take that as ‘thirsty for more.’” Izuku replied. Fumikage began to rotate.

“W-what?” he asked, steadily floating in the air. “I’ll just leave you there… enjoy!” Izuku walked off.

“W-wait!” Tokoyami shouted. Izuku snapped his fingers. A bucket of water appeared, along with a bottle of bird shampoo.

Stao dodged another of Mina’s attacks. “Midoriya!? How’s-” Izuku popped out of a wall.

“ **HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!?** ” he shouted. Said girl shreiked in fear. Izuku than sprinted to the nuke, and tapped it. “ **THE HEROES WIN!** ”


End file.
